Tapes, films, and other elongated sheet members are commonly stored on reels. The reels have a central hub attached to outwardly directed circular side walls. One end of the tape is attached to the central hub so that when the reel is rotated, the tape is wound on the reel. Reels having a central hub and outwardly directed circular side walls have been made out of metal, paper, and plastic. The central hubs of adjacent plastic reels are heat sealed together to form a unitary reel. Adhesives have also been used to bond reel hubs together. Low cost disposable reels have been made with a center plastic foam core and circular side members of paper. Adhesive is used to secure the paper side members to opposite sides of the core. The paper tends to pick up dust and dirt and absorbs moisture. Completed reels have been made with injection plastic molding procedures. The entire molded plastic reel is a one piece structure having a central hub and a pair of outwardly directed circular side members. The plastic molded reels are costly to manufacture and require separate molds for each reel size. The prior art reels for tapes, films, and the like are completed at the manufacturing plant. They are bulky and require considerable space for shipment and storage. Common reels parts cannot be interchanged to make reels having different sizes.